


Weirwood Leaves Fall

by Mocking_point



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cousin Incest, Gen, More supernatural creatures to come, Past Jon/Eddara, Vampire Lannisters, Werewolf Starks (ASoIaF), mentioned cousin incest, skin changers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: It has been 30 days since his cousin and packmate Sansa has gone missing, and Jon is determined to find her. Add in former member of the packs return as well as some more unwelcome visitors and Jon has a busy month ahead of him.
Relationships: Alys Karstark & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Eddara Tallhart, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Weirwood Leaves Fall

Jon watched as the burnt-orange weirwood leaves fell, signifying that it was now 30 days since Sansa had gone missing, yet no one seemed to care. Margaery still shows up at Winterfell to see if there is any news, not even mentioning Aunt Cat, to give but even amongst the pack it was worrying to Jon how Laissez faire everyone was being about the entire thing.

It was not a novel experience for members of the pack, especially female ones, to run away from the pack for a time. His uncle Brandon did it, Arya did it, Myranda and Robar Royce did it, hell even Jon’s own mother did it, but this was _Sansa_ they were talking about.

Jon’s cousin didn’t have a rebellious bone in her body. Growing up her idea of rebellion was stealing lemon cakes from the kitchen, even though she was allowed to have them in the first place. She loved her job, she was close with many of the pack and she didn’t even leave word with her lovely, lovely girlfriend that she loved very much. Something about this did not add up.

Jon jumped from his sitting spot on the gate wall at Torrhen’s Square Park and walked back to the building that he and his family, the majority of the pack to be honest, lived. While Jon may know that Sansa is not gone of her own free will, no one else believed it so. He would be investigating himself had his mother not told him to let it be. Jon may be an adult, but his mother was still the alpha; he had to obey her.

As Jon arrived, he looked up at the building that he called home since before he could remember, the building his mother called home since before _she_ could remember and so on and so forth. Winterfell just felt like another part of the pack, no, another part of the family. Every family in the pack had at least one member of their family living in the building, and despite how loud, chaotic, and packed it could get, Jon would not have it any other way. Even with the current lack of boundaries that was all too apparent.

“Hello, Snow.” A voice sounded, as Jon heard a person who was light on their feet hit the ground. Alys Karstark plopped down from the Bricked gate that surrounded Winterfell, evidently waiting for Jon. His best friend of nearly fifteen years jogged up to him as Jon walked up the wheelchair ramp that they built after Bran had his accident. “Brooding again I see?”

“Alys! How’s Sigorn?” Jon snapped back without hesitation causing Alys to scowl at the mention of the man she’s been pursuing for quite a while to no avail.

“Ass.” She growled, loud enough that he could feel the rumbling from her chest. She held the front door open for him. “Where’ve you been?”

“Torrhen’s.” Jon said, as they made their way into the building. Fridays meant Potluck so everyone must be on the roof despite the fact that in was mid-October weather, but it did explain the silence. “Bran’s new ramp is almost complete. It would be _already_ complete if Robb could bring his head up from between Jeyne’s legs for more than 15 minutes at a time, but that’s neither here nor there”

“Hey, watch it!” Alys said, slapping his arm. “ _You_ may not like it or her, but she _is_ part of the pack now.”

The pack was _very_ isolationist; Jon was not an exception. They did not bring others into the pack lightly and even those brought in were not usually accepted unless they were carrying a litter of skinchanger pups. Jeyne being pregnant with Robb’s first child officially made her a member of the pack in the eyes of most. For better or worse.

Despite what Arya, Myranda or even his own mother thought, Jon was not jealous of the time that his cousin spent with his new fiancé. (Unlike Robb during Jon’s dalliance with Eddara Tallhart.) Robb had become a colossal flake ever since he started dating Jeyne, which would have been fine during the cousins’ personal hang outs but now it was bleeding into actual important things like the park ramps for Bran. Jon was on his last nerve, and he said as much to Alys.

“Cut him some slack!” Alys said rolling her eyes. “He’s going to be a new father.”

“And that allows him to slack off on his responsibilities? That’s the message you want to send? If anything it should be the _opposite_.” Jon said curtly as they walked into the roof garden. Jon quickly plucked Rickon out of the air as the boy tried a jumping surprise attack. Shoving the boy under his arm, Jon continued on as if nothing happened; much to the boy’s annoyance. “All I am saying is that it would not hurt to send a text message every once and a while! That’s all I ask!”

“That’s fair…” Alys conceded.

“Jon! Let me down!” Rickon cried indignantly at being carried as if he weighted no more than luggage.

“Are you going to behave?” Jon asked, as he and Alys eyed the boy. They both knew how rambunctious the boy can, and usually is, be.

“No but I will stop bothering you!” Rickon said, not even trying to hide his annoyance. “Ok! OK! I will!” He added desperately as Jon began tickling him.

“Go on then!” Alys said as Jon put him down, “Stay out of trouble.” She said slapping him on the rump to send him on his way.

It was a little more familiar than what those outside the pack would be comfortable with, but they were close that way. Anyone in your generation was an honorary cousin; anyone in your parents’ generation or older was an honorary Aunt or Uncle. Still though, Rickon obviously did not appreciate it as he turned around angrily, he let out a small snarl.

Not one to allow the intended threat slide, Alys growled back showing some fang while she was at it. Alys may have went a little far but she needed to nip this situation in the bud as soon as possible. Rickon backed down quite quickly after that though. He sulked away quickly, unable to partially shift at his age. The only person in their generation able to do so was Sansa, and Rickon was no prodigy like his sister.

“Cheeky brat.” Alys muttered as the wildest Stark ran off to play with Lyanna Mormont and Bethany Blackwood.

“Jon…” A sad voice said, as Jon looked up to see his Aunt Cat walking over almost reluctantly. “Any news?”

His Aunt Catelyn was the only person at Winterfell as worried about Sansa as he was. Despite almost twenty-five years with the pack, Aunt Cat had not ever entirely felt welcome with the Pack nor did she truly understand them despite her efforts to try. She was able to accept it when Arya left, since Arya had always been wild, but she was not prepared when Sansa, her perfect, well-behaved, lady of a daughter, disappeared without a trace.

“No, I am sorry.” Jon said, watching her deflate. “She _will_ be back.”

“Yes…. I am sure she will be…” Aunt Cat said, walking away. She was a tough lady, dealing with as much as she did with the pack. Arya running, Bran’s accident, Uncle Brandon’s death, Rickon’s… _everything_ , and now Sansa’s disappearance? It was a borderline miracle she has not collapsed yet. “Your Uncle is looking for you.”

Jon didn’t have to try to figure out which uncle she was speaking of. Jon and his Uncle Ned regularly worked together on the security of the pack, so he was more than likely who she was speaking of. Although it was a moot point seeing as both Uncles were together.

It was not hard to find them as they were at where they always were at. The grill speaking with his mother and Bronze Yohn, another member of the pack who focuses on security. Jon swears Ned had a near pathological obsession with manning the grill over everyone else in the building.

“Mother, Uncles, Mr. Royce.” Jon said as he walked up. He quickly noticed that the group stopped speaking about whatever news his Uncle Benjen brought from up North.

“Jon!” His mother exclaimed. She swaggered over to him and despite the fact that she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down, she still had to stand on her tip toes to kiss him on both cheeks. With a cocked eyebrow she added, “It wouldn’t kill you to answer your phone now and again, y’know?”

“I know, I know!” Jon said, holding his hands up in surrender, as this argument was a regular one between them.

“Any news?” Uncle Ned asked.

“Arnolf was spotted near the river.” Jon said, darkly.

Cregan Karstark and his father Arnolf were both members of the pack… until they weren’t. Cregan had a really bad habit of picking up maidens and killing them while transformed to which his father aided him in his cover ups. Jon truly thinks that his mother, if she had gotten a hold of them that is, could have and would have ripped them to pieces with her own hands. They escaped before she could but now, they were back in town and they _were_ going to face justice.

It had been nearly a year that the authorities looked for the “wild dog” that they thought killed those girls, causing the pack to not be able to change except on full moons when they had no choice. It was fine for some of the older members of the pack, but the more recently transformed at the time -such as Arya, Alyn Blackwood, Lyra Mormont and the Forrester-Snow twins- it was extremely difficult.

The pack knew they were in town; they had been searching for leads for a few weeks now and had been coming up dry… until now.

“He dumped another one.” Jon said, causing the older members of the pack to all swear under their breath. “Wylla saw them, but she was unable to interfere before they took off on to land.”

“Wylla?”

“Wylla… the mermaid?” Jon said at a look she gave him he rolled his eyes. “Don’t start mother.”

Jon’s mother was very protective of who he dates, and pretty much anyone outside of the pack was not up to snuff. She had been trying to push him and Alys together as long as he could remember, and she howled to the moon when she found out about him and Eddara (literally, they have less control while changed on a full moon and when she came across their wolf forms in an intimate emb… doing what animals… Jon doesn’t want to talk about it).

There had even been talk about pushing him and Sansa together for a time (much to Aunt Cat’s horror). Cousin marriage was not unheard of in the pack, hell even Jon’s grandparents had been first cousins. It didn’t work out for a couple reasons between the fact that he saw the Stark kids as siblings instead of cousins (and even the pack didn’t go that far) and the fact that, as it turns out, Jon wasn’t exactly Sansa’s type. That said it was still strange that it was being pushed in today’s day and age.

“We will deal with them.” Lyanna said darkly.

“What were y’all talking about?” Jon said, not oblivious to the way they quickly quieted when he walked up.

“Nothing sweetling. Go on and enjoy the party.” Lyanna said, trying to dismiss him.

“Mom, I am a big boy now…” Jon said, sarcastically. “…if there is something wrong…”

“No, it’s nothing…” His mother began before being cut off by Benjen.

“Lyaa, He’s looking for them. If anyone, _he_ should know.” Benjen said, the most consistent at treating the younger Starks as adults. While technically part of the pack, Benjen, Waymar Royce and the Old Bear Jeor were so far removed that his mother’s alpha status did not affect him as much.

Lyanna looked pained before turning to Jon. “Your Uncle has gotten word. Nothing official, it’s still unsubstantiated…”

“Mom!” Jon said to get her to stop rambling.

“He’s gotten word that Hunters are on their way south.”


End file.
